From the past, image display apparatuses such as a projector have been widely used. For example, light from a light source is modulated by a light modulation device such as a liquid crystal device, and the modulated light is projected onto a screen or the like to display an image. In recent years, projectors that use a laser light source as a light source are being developed. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique related to an image display apparatus that uses a laser light source.
As shown in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1, an image display apparatus 1 includes three illumination optical systems 10 (10R, 10G, and 10B) of respective colors of RGB (red, green, and blue). As shown in FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1, each illumination optical system 10 includes a two-dimensional laser-array light source 12 that emits laser light of the respective colors, an integrator optical system 11 that uniformizes luminance of emitted laser light, and the like. The light emitted from the illumination optical systems 10 are modulated by an optical modulator 19 for the respective colors of RGB, and the modulated light are synthesized by a color synthesizing prism 4 to thus generate a color image.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-15762